


Take Care

by whatwasthatharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a problem, a problem that he ignores and wants Blaine to too. But there always comes a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> an omegle rp that I decided to share with everyone

Sebastian walked through the door to his apartment with Blaine, feeling worn out from classes more than he’d ever been before. He let his bag fall to the ground as he walked zombie-like through the apartment, bypassing the kitchen without so much as a glance at Blaine even though he knew he was in there. Sebastian went straight to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed face first and letting his eyes drift shut, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

Blaine looked up from his book as heard the door open. He raised an eyebrow and waited for Sebastian to enter the kitchen. As he saw the boy walking past the kitchen he frowned slightly and got up from the chair. He walked to their bedroom and bit on his bottom lip as he leaned against the doorframe. ”Hello to you too, Sebastian.” He said, sighing softly.

Sebastian sighed, turning his head as he heard Blaine speak. “Hi,” he croaked out, wincing at how weak his voice was. He curled up on his side, watching Blaine and wishing he wasn’t so far away, but he simply didn’t have the energy to stand up and walk towards him.

”Bad day?” Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sebastian. He looked down to him and sighed before lying down beside his boyfriend and taking his hand.

Sebastian moved closer to Blaine, resting his head on his chest as he let out a long breath. “You could say that,” he laughed softly, but there was no humor behind his words. His stomach clenched painfully and he whimpered quietly, hoping Blaine didn’t pick up on the sound.

Blaine started stroking Sebastian’s hair softly and pressed a kiss on his forehead. ”Why don’t we go have dinner so we can talk about it?” He wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist, trying to pull him as close as possible.

“Nooo…” Sebastian whined, letting Blaine tug him closer as his own arm around Blaine’s waist and tangled their feet together, “No food. Just need you.”

Blaine sighed, biting on his lip. ”Babe, I’m here.” He said quietly, moving further down on the bed so he could rest his forehead against Sebastian’s and look into his eyes. ”I’m not going anywhere, okay? Will you come have dinner with me?” He asked softly, brushing his lips against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian stared into Blaine’s eyes, getting lost in the hazel that went on forever. He tried to lean further into the kiss, but Blaine pulled away to quickly, making Sebastian pout. He shook his head weakly, ” ‘m not hungry, B.”

Blaine couldn’t help but smiled slightly as Sebastian pouted and kissed him briefly. ”I made you pizza.” He whispered, pulling away but still looking into Sebastian’s green eyes. ”You sure you’re not hungry?” He asked, stroking Sebastian’s back soothingly.

Sebastian smiled slightly when Blaine kissed him again, but it quickly disappeared when Blaine mentioned that he’d cooked. Sebastian felt a wave of guilt wash over him and the thought of Blaine doing something for him, and as much as he wanted to just ignore it and not eat, he’d have to try for Blaine. Even if it was only a bite that he threw up later, he had to pretend for Blaine. “Okay…but, just a small piece,” he murmured.

Blaine sighed and nodded, letting go of Sebastian and sitting up on the bed. ”Okay, come on.” He held his hand out to Sebastian and looked down. He was so close on giving up on helping Sebastian but he couldn’t, not after all he had already done for the boy. So he just smiled softly to Sebastian and waited for him to take his hand.

Sebastian whined when Blaine moved away, wanting nothing more than for them to just stay how they had been before. But, he had to do this for Blaine. The other boy had already stuck with him through so much, and he loved him. He saw Blaine hold his hand out, and Sebastian sat up on the bed, taking the hand offer to him and pushing himself up off the bed, only to fall back down on it weakly.

Sebastian fell back down on the bed, of course he did. It had been happening for a week now and Blaine was always there to help him stand again. With a sigh Blaine let go of Sebastian’s hand and looked down to him. ”You have to go to the hospital, Sebastian. It’s killing me to see you this way, I can’t stand it anymore.” He said unwillingly and trying not to sound too harsh.

Sebastian flinched at Blaine’s words. He knew he wasn’t trying to be harsh, but that’s all Sebastian could hear. “I - I can’t, Blaine.” He whispered, hanging his head and curling his arms around his stomach. “I just…I just need you. I’ll be fine with you, baby. I love you.” Sebastian felt tears prick at his eyes, a lone tear escaping down his cheek even as he tried to hold it back.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly as he heard Sebastian’s voice break. ”I’m here, Sebastian. I’m not going anywhere and you know that.” He took Sebastian’s face in his hands and looked once again into his eyes. ”You need to eat, you need a doctor for a while. I love you, Bas and I want to help you.” He said softly, wiping the tear off Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian closed his eyes briefly, leaning into Blaine’s touch and relishing in it. When he opened them again, it was to see Blaine’s looking back at him, a sad look in his eyes. “You are helping me,” Sebastian insisted, placing his hands over Blaine’s where they were resting against his face. “The hospital…I can’t, Blaine. Please, please don’t make me,” Sebastian begged, voice breaking as more tears slipped out, “I’m scared.” He said quietly, more to himself than to Blaine.

‘Ssh, don’t cry, babe. Please, don’t.” Blaine quickly wiped the tears off Sebastian’s cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him softly. ”I know you’re scared but I don’t want to lose you. I want you to feel good, to feel better. You have to trust me, babe. I love you so much, I would never let them hurt you, okay?” Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and held him tight against his chest. ”I just want to help you.”

Sebastian leaned into the kiss, wishing that he could just stay in that moment with Blaine and forget about everything else. “I do trust you…” Sebastian breathed, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and burying his face into Blaine, tears falling faster and shoulders shaking as he sobbed into Blaine’s chest. “Isn’t there some other way? I can’t… I’d have to leave college for the hospital, and people would /know/, Blaine. My parents would know. I can’t, I can’t do it,” Sebastian managed to get it all out between his sobs, slumping further against Blaine as he felt any remaining strength he had leaving his body.

Blaine closed his eyes again, trying to hold back his own tears as he rocked Sebastian slowly and rubbed the back of his neck gently. ”I don’t care about that.” He said in a whisper. ”I want you to feel better, Sebastian. I don’t care about the college or about people knowing. I need you and I won’t let you go that easily.” He took a deep breath and looked down to his boyfriend. ”Please, please, I’m begging you, let me help you babe.”

At the soft touch on his neck, Sebastian looked up at Blaine through tear filled eyes. His sobs had died down, but his eyes were still leaking tears as if there was no end to them. Sebastian tightened his arms around his boyfriend at his words, needing to feel as close to possible to him in that moment. “You don’t have to let me go,” Sebastian whispered, trying to make his voice somewhat steady. He squeezed his eyes shut when Blaine started begging him. He couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t fight Blaine, not when he was standing in front of him like that with his sad eyes. “I…the semester’s over in two months, ” Sebastian began, gripping the back of Blaine’s t-shirt tightly before letting it go, “Can we not go to the hospital until then? Please, Blaine.” Sebastian couldn’t just drop out, he couldn’t. He’d finish the semester and then go to the hospital in the summer when he didn’t have to worry. And maybe he’d get better in those two months and avoid having to go at all.

Blaine looked into Sebastian’s eyes for a few seconds before dropping his gaze to the floor. He just couldn’t look at him without crying so it was better to look away. ”I don’t want to let you go.” He mumbled, replying to Sebastian’s whisper. ”You mean too much to me.” When Sebastian gripped the back of his shirt, Blaine looked up, meeting not-so-shiny green eyes again and sighed. ”I just.. Okay, but you have.. You have to promise me you’ll do your best to feel better during these two months.”

“You mean too much to me too, Blaine.” Sebastian whispered. He nodded slightly as Blaine spoke. “Thank you, baby.” He said hugging Blaine tighter before loosening his grip, his eyes hurting slightly from all the crying that he’d been doing, “I promise, Blaine. I’ll..I’ll even start tonight. We’ll eat some of the pizza you made and I promise to eat a whole slice.” Sebastian smiled, determined to prove to Blaine that he could get better and that all he needed was Blaine. He pushed himself off the bed, wobbling slightly before steadying himself and stepping around Blaine to walk out of the bedroom. But after only a few steps, Sebastian felt his vision blur and he reached out a hand for Blaine, meeting nothing but air and he collapsed on to the ground, vision going dark as he fainted.

As Sebastian let him go, Blaine smiled slightly, wiping his eyes quickly. ”Don’t say that, it’s better if you take it slow.” He said softly, looking up as Sebastian got up from the bed. He stared at him worriedly as the boy steadied himself and headed out of the bedroom. Blaine noticed that something was wrong the moment Sebastian slow down his steps. He quickly pushed himself up off the bed and tried to catch him before he could collapse on the ground. ”Sebastian!” Blaine fell to his knees next to his boyfriend’s body. ”Fuck! Sebastian, babe. Bas, can you hear me?” He tried, and managed, to roll Sebastian around so he could look at his face. ”Babe please, Sebastian wake up.” He shook him gently, feeling his eyes going watery immediately.

Sebastian could feel someone shaking him, and he opened his eyes slowly, vision blurred as he tried to take in his surroundings. He tried to move his head to locate the voice he heard, but his head felt so heavy and he just wanted to go to sleep. It sounded far away, but Sebastian could hear Blaine’s voice, yelling at him to wake up. He opened his eyes a little wider, vision clearing slightly as he saw Blaine’s face come into his eyesight. ” ‘m ‘wake” Sebastian slurred, trying to lift a hand to touch Blaine’s cheek, but he found he couldn’t. He let his eyes slip closed again, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

”No no no, Sebastian! Shit, look at me! Please, don’t close your eyes.” Blaine shook him a little bit harder as he looked around for his phone. ”Seb! Sebastian, talk to me.” He needed to find his phone, he had left it in the kitchen for sure, but he couldn’t leave Sebastian, he didn’t want to leave the boy. ”Sebastian, you’ll be fine, babe. I promise you.” He was trying to stay as calm as possible but there were tears falling from his eyes and he couldn’t fully concentrate on what was going on.

 **“** Stop..” Sebastian mumbled, eyes opening slightly when Blaine wouldn’t stop shaking him. ” ‘mhere.” His eyes slipped closed again, chasing the darkness that was waiting to pull him back down again, but he opened his eyes again when he felt something wet against his cheek. He looked around, seeing tears falling down Blaine’s face, and all he could think of in that moment was how beautiful Blaine looked even when he was sad. “‘nt c-cry b-babe.” Sebastian stuttered, once again trying to move to touch Blaine’s cheek but failing.

Blaine sniffled and wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath as he looked down to Sebastian. ”I.. I’m fine. I won’t cry.” He said, nodding and choking a sob. ”You.. I need to go find my phone so I can call an ambulance for you.” He wiped his eyes again and pressed a kiss onto Sebastian’s forehead. ”Just.. Don’t close your eyes, please. Think about.. Whatever you want but don’t close your eyes please, Sebastian. I love you.” He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hold back his tears again.

Sebastian hated how Blaine’s voice broke, but he tried to listen to him so he wouldn’t cry anymore, forcing his eyes to stay open. “Love you too,” Sebastian murmured, watching as Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re so beautiful when you cry, Blaine. But I don’t want you to cry, it makes me sad. I want you to smile. You have such a pretty smile…” Sebastian rambled on, speaking out loud to try to keep his brain awake, even talking when he felt Blaine disappear for a minute. “You’re back,” Sebastian mumbled when Blaine came back into view, he tried to smile, but his muscles wouldn’t cooperate. “I love you, Blaine,” Sebastian whispered weakly, eyes fluttering but he refused to let them close again.

Blaine stood up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing his phone and dialing the number straight away. ”I’m back.” He whispered as he hung the phone and smiled slightly to Sebastian. ”I love you too. So much.” He knelt beside Sebastian again and brushed the hair off his forehead. ”They’ll be here soon, babe. How do you feel?” He asked softly, still stroking Sebastian’s face slowly and trying to keep him awake as much as possible.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine’s touch, feeling slightly more aware the longer he kept his focus on Blaine, but he still felt so empty. “Weak.” Sebastian croaked out in response to Blaine’s question, “I can’t move and my visions still blurring. You’re the only thing keeping me awake right now. I just want to close my eyes and let the darkness pull me back down, but you don’t want me to do that. And I love you. So I have to listen to you.” Sebastian sighed as he finished speaking. It felt like any energy he had gained since he woke up had been drained from him from just saying a few sentences.

Blaine placed his other hand on top of Sebastian’s while stroking his boyfriend’s face and hair gently. ”Just listen to me, okay? Don’t talk, just nod and keep your eyes open. They’ll be here soon.” He repeated and leaned down to press a quick kiss on Sebastian’s lips. ”I’m here, I won’t leave you. Just please, don’t close your eyes.” He bit on his bottom lip and sighed, lacing his fingers with Sebastian and holding his hand tightly.

Sebastian tried to squeeze Blaine’s hand when he felt it lace with his own, but he couldn’t tell if it was strong enough for Blaine to feel. He heard sirens in the distance, steadily growing closer and fear swept through his body when he realized they were for him, that they were going to take him to the hospital. His eyes widened in fear and he whimpered as he looked at Blaine, “Please don’t leave me. I need you.” Sebastian begged as he heard the sirens grow even closer and then there was loud knocking on their door.

Blaine frowned as Sebastian’s eyes widened and looked up as he heard the knock. ”I’m here. I won’t leave you.” He looked down to Sebastian and untangled their hands before kissing him again. ”You’ll be fine baby, I promise you. You’ll feel better.” He said softly and stood up, heading to the door. He came back a few moments later with two nurses. ”Seb, I’ll take you to the hospital now.” Blaine knelt again and took Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut when Blaine went to answer the door, trying to calm his racing heart. He opened his eyes when he felt Blaine kneel beside him, listening to his words and trying to find comfort in them. The EMT’s were quick, strapping Sebastian to the stretcher and taking him out of the apartment and downstairs to the waiting ambulance. Sebastian felt a few tears escape and he tried to hold them back. He nearly screamed when they put him into the back of the ambulance and one of the EMT’s tried to keep Blaine from going with them. “I need him, please. Please let him come.” He closed his eyes, body grower weaker at each second, only opening them when he felt Blaine by his side again as the ambulance pulled away towards the hospital.

Blaine never left Sebastian’s side as he was out of the apartment and to the ambulance. He heard Sebastian’s voice right before getting on the ambulance and taking Sebastian’s hand. ”I’m here. I’m here, you’ll be fine.” Blaine mumbled, mostly to himself, and rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. ”I love you so much, please don’t leave me.” He whispered and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears as the ambulance pulled away.

Even as he felt his body growing tired and eyes weaker as they tried to stay open, Sebastian smiled as Blaine rested his head on his shoulder, relishing the closeness that he felt. “I love you too, Blaine. So much.” Sebastian murmured as he felt his eyes close and the beeping of the heart monitor they’d hooked him up to went silent and then droned loudly as his heart stopped. The EMT’s were quick to react, performing CPR and getting out the paddles, shocking him three times before they got a heartbeat back, but Sebastian remained unconscious.

Blaine felt everything around him go in slow motion as Sebastian’s heart stopped. He looked up, his eyes wide with shock and fear and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. He was pushed aside immediately, tears streaming down his face as he realized he couldn’t do anything, not this time. He stared in shock as the EMT’s shocked Sebastian three times without getting anything back. ”Sebastian.” He mumbled, too worn out to scream or cry anymore.

Sebastian’s heart was beating again, but he remained unconscious for the rest of the drive to the ambulance. The EMT’s wheeled him away into some back rooms, leaving Blaine in the waiting room, as the ran test after test and brought in a doctor. Sebastian remained unconscious through it all, body barely stable enough as they began pumping nutrients into him. The doctor went into the waiting room, “Blaine Anderson?” he called out, “It says here you’re Sebastian Smythe’s emergency contact.”

Blaine was sitting in the waiting room since what seemed forever with his head in his hands. He was thinking about all the moments he spent with Sebastian because, honestly, what else was he supposed to do? He wasn’t even sure he’d see Sebastian again. When he heard his name being called, he looked up, seeing a doctor walking towards him. He stood up and nodded. ”Is he fine?”

 **“** He’s stable, for now. His heart is weak and he appears to have Bradycardia. His heartbeat has slowed to under 60 beats per minute, and it’s very serious. It’s clear that Mr. Smythe is suffering from a type of eating disorder. We’ve connected him to give his body various nutrients that he’s lacking, but it can’t be fixed over night. He’s going to need treatment, and his Bradycardia can eventually go away, but not without proper care.” The doctor sighed, taking in the young man before him and pushing the doors open behind him, “You can sit with him, but he’s not conscious yet.”

Blaine nodded and ran a hand through his hair as the doctor spoke. ‘Sebastian has a eating disorder, well, thank you so much.’ He thought in his head, looking down and rubbing a hand on his face. He followed the man to Sebastian’s room and nodded, smiling politely to the doctor. ”Okay, thank you.” He glanced over to Sebastian briefly then back to the doctor. ”He’ll be fine, won’t he?” He asked quietly, nibbling at his bottom lip nervously.

“With the proper treatment, he can recover. But he has to want it. It’s not going to be easy.” The doctor left, leaving Blaine alone in the room with an unconscious Sebastian. Sebastian was drifting, mind blank as he laid there unconscious, the only sign of life was the heart monitor’s beeping. He laid there, unconscious, for a few hours, slowly beginning to wake up as his body grew stronger from the rest and the nutrients.

Blaine stood there beside Sebastian’s bed for a few minutes, just looking at his boyfriend. He then moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down, resting his head on Sebastian’s arm and taking his hand. ”I won’t leave you, Bas. I’m here. Don’t give up now, please.” He whispered and closed his eyes, stroking Sebastian’s hand slowly until he drifted off to sleep.

It was hours later when Sebastian finally began to stir. Visiting hours had long since ended, but as Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open, he saw Blaine curled up in the chair next to him, sleeping. Sebastian blinked his eyes, trying to focus on what was happening, and trying not to panic at waking up in a hospital bed, the events of early that evening fuzzy in his head. He squeezed Blaine’s hand where it was holding his. “Blaine,” he croaked, voice weak and groggy.

As Blaine felt his hand being squeezed and Sebastian’s voice he stirred a little, mumbling something in his sleep. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes before he started to realize where he was and that his hand had been squeezed by Sebastian’s one. He blinked a few times and raised his head, letting out a yawn before focusing on Sebastian. ”Hey.” He whispered, his lips curling up in a small smile.

“Hi,” Sebastian said weakly, throat sore. “Water?” he asked quietly, unable to move from where he was laying. He was still trying to piece together what had happened after he’d come home earlier that night, but it wasn’t making sense. After he took a sip of the water he turned his head, glancing down at Blaine and squeezing his hand again. “What happened?”

Blaine nodded and handed Sebastian a glass of water. He looked down to him and raised an eyebrow. ”What do you remember?” He asked, taking the glass back and placing it on the nightstand before sitting down again and taking Sebastian’s hand in his own.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. “Not…not much.” He confessed, annoyed that he couldn’t remember. “I remember coming home and laying down, and you coming into the bedroom with me. And we talked, right? I remember crying, and you were crying. And then I’m here.” Sebastian trailed off, voice quiet as he asked, “Blaine, why am I here?”

Blaine sighed and looked down to where he was playing with Sebastian’s fingers. ”You collapsed on the floor of our bedroom because you’re not eating. Your body gave up and I almost lost you.” He took a deep breath and looked up again, smiling slightly to Sebastian. ”But you’ll be fine, it’ll take time but you’ll be fine.”

Sebastian’s heart clenched as he listened to Blaine, feeling even worse knowing what he had just put Blaine through, not being able to imagine the fear that Blaine had to have gone through when he collapsed. “I’m so sorry, Blaine,” Sebastian said, eyes tearing up, “I’m not going to leave you.” He promised, squeezing Blaine’s hand tightly in reassurance, “I’ll..I’ll get better. You’ll help me, and I promise. I promise I’ll get better.”

Blaine nodded and looked down again, trying not to cry again. ” I was so scared of losing you.” He mumbled and squeezed Sebastian’s hand back. ”I love you. I love you so much and I don’t think I could live without you. I’ll do my best in helping you.” He added, looking up to Sebastian again, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“I love you too, Blaine. And I’m so sorry I put you through that. I’m going…I’m going to get better. I promise. You’re not going to lose me.” Sebastian wiped the tear from Blaine’s eyes and tugged at his arm, trying to get him to climb on to the bed. “Come here,” he mumbled, “I want to hold you.”

Blaine nodded again and gave Sebastian a small smile. He stood up from the chair as Sebastian tugged at his arm but shook his head. ”No, I don’t want to hurt you. You’re still weak.” He said softly, looking down to Sebastian and resting his hand on his cheek. ”You just need to rest now.”

Sebastian leaned into Blaine’s touch, turning his head to place a kiss against Blaine’s palm. “I can’t rest unless you’re in my arms, baby,” he murmured, tugging at Blaine’s arm again and looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Please?”

”You’re almost dead and you still know how to make me blush.” Blaine said teasingly, smiling softly to Sebastian. He climbed onto the bed and curled up against Sebastian’s chest. ”If I’m hurting you, you’re allowed to throw me on the floor.” He mumbled, nuzzling his face into Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian smiled as Blaine curled up next to him, “I’ll never throw you on the floor.” He shifted his body a little, sliding further down on the bed until he was more comfortable and slid an arm around Blaine’s waist, bringing his other hand up to run through Blaine’s curls, massaging at his scalp. “I love you.”

”Mm, I love you too.” Blaine closed his eyes and pulled Sebastian closer, tangling their legs together. He opened his eyes again to look at Sebastian. ”Your eyes are turning green again.” He said quietly, smiling to his boyfriend.

Sebastian smiled as Blaine tangled their bodies even tighter together, but he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Blaine’s words, “My eyes are always green?” Sebastian said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

Blaine shook his head, bringing his hand up to tangle into Sebastian’s hair. ”Nope. They were dull lately, I didn’t like them.” He said, scrunching up his nose. ”They were almost brown and weird.” He shook his head again. ”Much better now.” He added, smiling softly now.

Sebastian closed his eyes at Blaine’s soft touch, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, knowing that there weren’t enough apologies in the world to make up for what he’d been putting Blaine through, “They’re going to stay green from now on. I promise, Blaine. I can’t believe what I’ve put you through.” Sebastian choked out the last sentence, tears forming in his eyes

”Shush, babe.” Blaine cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands and pulled him in closer. ”You’re fine now and that’s all that matters, okay? I love you and you can stop apologizing. We’ll get through this.” He whispered before leaning forward and capturing Sebastian’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Sebastian nodded at Blaine’s words, still trying to quell the guilt he felt in his stomach, but letting himself relax at Blaine’s words. He smiled into the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek and moaned into the kiss, relishing in the close touch.

”Slow down, tiger.” Blaine whispered into the kiss, pulling Sebastian’s lips with his teeth. ”We have time for this.” He winked at the boy and pulled away slightly, his hands still stroking Sebastian’s cheeks gently. ”Rest a little, will you?”

Sebastian groaned as Blaine pulled away, “Nooo, come back,” he whine, trying to coax Blaine back into a kiss. “Don’t want to rest,” Sebastian mumbled, smiling at Blaine’s soft touch, but wanting his hands to wander elsewhere too, “It’s been to long, I miss feeling you against me.”

”It’s not the right time or place, Sebastian. Don’t you think?” Blaine raised an eyebrow, leaning forward for just a quick peck. ”Now be a good boy and rest a little. I don’t know when the doctor will come back.” He rolled on his back and turned his head to look at Sebastian. ”Don’t be a child.”

“I just miss you, but you’re right,” Sebastian nodded, sliding his hand into Blaine’s and letting his eyes slip closed, bending his neck a little to rest against Blaine’s shoulder. “What did the doctor say anyway?”

”That you need proper treatment.” Blaine mumbled, resting his head on top of Sebastian’s and squeezing his hand softly. He let out a small yawn and closed his eyes. ”You want to feel better, don’t you?” He asked quietly, running his thumb over Sebastian’s palm.

Sebastian nodded gently against Blaine’s chest. He could do this, he could get better. He would do it for Blaine. He’d do it for himself. “Love you,” Sebastian mumbled, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


End file.
